particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Cildania
The Most Serene Cildanian Empire is an island nation considered to be part of the continent of Majatra. Al'Badara lies to the south-east with Selucia to the north-west, both of which are also island nations. To the east is Saridan which is part of the continent of Seleya. Geography The island of Cildania consists of a rocky mountainous interior surrounded by a flat fertile coastal plain. The climate of Cildania varies with altitude and latitude. Despite around half of the island experiencing a sub-tropical climate the far north of the island is home to equatorial and tropical conditions and Cildania's highland peaks endure heavy seasonal snowfall. Demographics Cildania has an ethnically and religiously diverse society. The majority belong to the Cildanian ethnic group, while Majatrans and Celts constitute significant minorities. A large Jewish community exists in Cildania, the traditional founding place of Judaism, and after centuries of anti-semitic pogroms, invasions, and wars in other nations, many Jewish people found refuge in Cildania. One particular aspect of national identity in Cildania is the fact that religion is considered a much more important marker of ethnic affiliation than language or culture. For instance, a member of the Department of Cildania (ER) who is monolingual in Hebrew would consider themselves Cildanian rather than Jewish. Conversely, a Cildanian speaker who is a follower of Judaism would consider themselves Jewish. Religion in Cildania Cildanian Department of the Patriarchal Church (Eastern Rite) The Cildanian Department of the Catholic Church (ER) is the major denomination of Hosianism within Cildania. It is an Eastern Rite (ER) Patriarchal Church which came to the island from the neighbouring island of Al'Badara and quickly established itself. The Department recognises the other Eastern Rite departments and regards itself as being in communion with them (though it finds some of their beliefs sadly strayed from true Hosianism) and superior to them, The Cildanian Department is traditionally on the more conservative wing of the Eastern Rite and is Trinitarian and Patriotic. The current Patriarch of Cildania is Baalshilek X. see Department of Cildania (ER) Judaism Judaism has always been major religion in Cildania, its traditional birthplace. This is also due to the fact that Cildania has always been very open and accepting of the Jewish people. Athiesm With the recent popularity of the political party of Haddasht Surbiy anti-religion stance through the last century, athiesm has been on the high rise, eventually becomming the second largest registered religion in 3342 (next to the Cildanian Department of the Catholic Church) in Cildania and continues to grow in strength. History Economy Cildania has elements of a modern mixed economy, having both heavy industry as well as a thriving technological sector. Agriculture is the most important element in the economy, with crops being grown for local consumption as well as export. The fishing industry is well established consisting of mainly small to medium sized firms. Cildania produces many world-renound wines, such as the Echo Valley Red. One of the largest hi-tech employers in the country is Hydrotech Industries which specialises in renewable energy especially tidal and dam based generation. There are significant oil reserves off the southern coast in the Sea of Majatra, these are currently being exploited by the Offshore Industry Limited Company (OILC) A government-owned company, the Alliance of Oil and Energy Worker's Unions (AOEWU), and The Imperial Cildanian Energy Corporation is the country's largest energy company. Cildania also have an extensive defence technology and defence industry, two of the largest defence industries are the Cildanian Imperial Military Industries and ImpCorp Aerospace a sub branch of the ImpCorp. Transport and Travel Cildania has a large efficient and well integrated national transport network. Thanks to extensive ferry links this is also tied in to neighbouring countries. The national highway network is in the process of being modernised, while it successfully links all the major towns and cities, and most minor ones, it is prone to delays and traffic jams especially at rush hour. It is a sore point for some that although built with taxpayer's money the highways mostly charge tolls for use. All provincial and local governments maintain their own roads and usually charge lower tolls than the national government. There is an extensive high speed rail network that is fully state owned and operated by CilRail that national rail company, it tends to be expensive, but is considered to provide one of the most comfortable rail experiences in the world. Many municipalities run their own local elevated or underground light rail network, though some of these are old and crumbling and have been sold off to private companies. Culture Overview The basis of Cildanian culture is formed by the culture of the Ancient Qedarites, as influenced by centuries of Cildanian history. Much of contemporary Cildanian culture is also derived from Celtic roots. It also includes significant influences from Majatran, and Jewish cultures, along with those of recent immigrants. Important festivals include Christmas and New Year. More esoteric and exotic celebrations are held in several of the larger centres. The music and cuisine of Cildania are similar to that of other nations in Majatra, although both have some distinct Cildanian qualities. Media The Cildanian media was historically dominated by the Circle Corporation which held a virtual monopoly over Television and Radio media as well as owning the majority of the Tabloids, for many years. A notable exception were the The Morning Sunrise newspaper, and Cilavision TV. Now the media is state controlled, and censorship prevents independent expression. Government Cildania is controlled undera Unity coalition of Haddast Surbiy has Ba'al Safot , the Progressive Social Democratic Party has shofthim , and E.D.N.A. , and the Cildanian National Coalition Archduchies Defence Cildania enjoys the protection of a well trained, equipped, and paid professional armed forces. The Imperial Cildanian Military are divided into four co-dependent branches. The branches are: the Imperial Cildanian Marines (ICM), the Imperial Cildanian Navy (ICN), the Imperial Cildanian Air Force (ICAF), and the Imperial Cildanian Army (ICA). The ICA is directly controlled by and answerable to the Archdukes. Independent from the military are several paramilitaries which may be conscripted into regular service in times of war. Category:Nations Category:Cildania Category:Majatra